


A Night on the Town, Town's Arcade that is...

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Girls with Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a comical little short story of some of the cast of Hey Arnold! at the Hillwood Arcade and some of the shenanigans that can happen there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town, Town's Arcade that is...

(One night at Sunnydale, two young kids namely Gerald Joe-Hansen and Phoebe Heyerdahl enter the city’s local arcade. It was a surprisingly busy night as a great portion of their fellow classmates are there. Sure it sounds like a convoluted plotline already but hey there are fics that’ve done a lot worse. But anyways when they arrive they are met by Arnold.)

Arnold: Hi Gerald!

Gerald: Hey Arnold, I brought Phoebe along with me mind if she came with us?

Arnold: Oh sure… Though why do you ask?

(Phoebe comes closer to Gerald)

Arnold: Aaahhh I see… (Grins a bit) Don’t worry I’ll be your chaperone tonight heh heh…

Phoebe: Arnold! I’ll have you know that I’m a well behaved young lady!

Arnold: Oh I’m sure you are Phoebe, it’s Gerald here I’m worried about. Trust me I know on how he has discovered girls VERY well…

Gerald: Ha ha, very funny wise-guy but leave the comedy to me.

Arnold (curtsies): Yes sir…

Gerald: Oh yeah your REALLY going to convince everyone that's not a skirt now.

(Arnold smirks at him a bit)

Phoebe: Now boys lets not ruin the evening already, Lets still remember to have fun with the games here not rather short-lived fun with ourselves.

Arnold & Gerald: Yes Ma’am…

Phoebe: Good…

(They walk in now while noticed various sorts of sites. Of current games to old ones some with about 32 bytes. To your left we see Curly maniacally playing a shooter that sorta resembles Doom. While Eugune unsuccessfully plays a game of Whack ’a Mole while one of the moles knocks him clear across the room. We now see Rhonda playing DDR while her score is surprisingly high. But then she left in disgust as she started to sweat like a pig in a sty. Wolfgang gloated to Torvald that Mocap Boxing would be a game in which he’ll outclass. Even though we all know when it comes to real thing Torvald can easily kick his… Okay lets just continue the story before the poetry becomes too overdone here. Cliché as this twist maybe but at least the pace shall be clear.)

Nadine: Wow did you see guys see Rhonda do so well on DDR?

Curly: OH yeah its one of the main reasons why I even go here. It’s a real pity they won’t let me come here naked…

(Everyone nearby him just glares at him)

Curly: Heh heh well look at the time, I must be off…

(And he promptly ran off. Meanwhile Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe met up with an older friend.)

Arnold: Mr. Potts! I didn’t know you go here…

Mr. Potts: Oh sure Arnold, I do come here every now & then. Though I remember when I use to come to places like this a lot many years ago. It’s a shame really, you kids are lucky you got a good place like this. Most cities in this whole country barely have any places like this if at all anymore. Why I remember there use to be a lot more kids like you playing games like this, heck there use to be a lot more folks like ME playing these games. Shame on how Arcades are going nowadays.

Phoebe: Indeed though I have heard from my father and relatives on my father’s side that this strong absence of Arcades is mostly in America. In Japan, Arcades are going as strong as ever. Before he moved to America my father once told me that while the Arcade industry went weaker in America after the early 1980’s it was still going on strong during in Japan. Even today it is still a prominent business for Children and Adults alike. He even admits that it is one of the reasons why he misses his homeland so.

Mr. Potts: Really? Woah… (Under his breath) Note to self: Save some money…

Gerald: This industry history lesson is fascinating and all but say Ernie what games have you been playing here?

Mr. Potts: Not much, mostly the old games from back in the day. *Whistles a certain famous Namco-made tune.* Though I do play certain occasional modern visual delights… heh heh…

(He is looking at a certain arcade game which is a 3-D fighter as you see 2 well-endowed young women fighting each over. And yes fighting is the F word I’m looking for despite you might want to think.)

Gerald: No kidding… heh heh…

Phoebe: Mind explaining me what you’re talking about gentlemen?

Gerald & Mr. Potts (red-faced & looking away): Uhhh… nothing…

Phoebe: Right…

Arnold: Well lets go now…

(They see a pretty unique-looking game in which you fight off enemies with a sword, naturally being the one with swordsmanship skills Phoebe starts to play the game. However Arnold notices a certain something…)

Arnold: Ummm… Phoebe? No offense but aren’t you a little bit too short for this game?

(It initially appeared that Arnold had a very good point as Phoebe stood there with the game’s sword barely reached the sensors in the sensor area. However when the game started and a demon was about to attack she leaped up in the air and rapidly slashed it down with ease and continued doing so.)

Arnold: My mistake… (he walks away however he noticed that Gerald was nearby playing another shooter game and lost)

Gerald: Ah man and I was just this close to be facing off against Spooky Donkey…

(Now Arnold really wanted to walk away as he is not quite sure whether he’d REALLY want to know why a Shooter game would have a boss called “Spooky Donkey”. He walked around seeing what everybody else was doing there. He saw Sid playing a game with a Sniper Rifle, it seemed to be too tall for him but unlike Phoebe he got a small chair.)

Sid: Heh heh heh yesss… this should really help me form my plot for revenge against Principal Wartz! Curly is right this DOES do wonders for the mind…

(Now Arnold is not quite sure on WHY would anyone take therapy advice from Curly of all people. But he just simply moves on. Some of the folks laughed when Eugene was on the motorbike playing Harley Davidson and quickly lost while lets just nobody laughed while Torvald played it soon afterwards. Arnold has now been walking for a while and noticed a bench while Gerald lying down on it while Phoebe was lying down on him. Both looked tired but yet pleasured.)

Arnold: Uh Gerald? Are you two okay?

Gerald: Okay? Okay?! Oh we’re more than okay! We got our chance to play the new 2P co-op shooter and unlike most of those cop-based ones we were able to just cut loose and let the bullets fly. Ain’t that right Phoebe?

Phoebe: Oh yes! The maddening rush of action! The sheer rush of adrenaline! It truly brings out the heat & passion in one’s one soul! Ahhh…

Gerald: Candy Cigarette?

Phoebe: Yes please…

Stinky: Hey Arnold me & Sid here were about to try out one of the new games here. (Looks at Gerald & Phoebe) Ehhh… okay what's with them?

Gerald: You mean the new co-op shooter? Go right ahead it’ll knock your socks off! Trust me I know…

(Stinky & Sid now look at each over rather… oddly.)

Stinky: Sid do you have the feeling we should be trying other games… separately?

Sid: Yeah…

Stinky: Good.

(They both headed in different directions while you can slightly hear Stinky trying to call out to Lila. Yes we all know that Lila doesn’t like violence but hey you can’t blame the boy for trying huh? Meanwhile now that they are both a bit more alone.)

Phoebe: Gerald? Candy Cigarettes are nice, but I wish I could get some Pocky…

Gerald: Oh Phoebe if I could I’d be more than happy to help you there…

Phoebe: I bet you would…

(Arnold walked around some more as he saw Harold trying to play the River Rafting games but noticed that the raft was barely moving him as Stinky & Sid smirked about it. He has now seen Helga playing ol’ Mocap Boxing quite fiercely but all things considered it was just for the best to leave her alone. Nadine is trying to test her groove in a musical way while Torvald is trying out his groove in a more violent way. Arnold is now playing the Simpsons game which oddly enough the biggest thought on his mind is why Grandpa Simpson sounds an awful lot like his own. Time was passing on as the night started to show its age. It was starting to get late and the kids were heading out going back home.)

Arnold: Well it’s about time that I head on back, oh hi Gerald…

Gerald: Hey Arnold yeah it’s about time for me to go to, I gotta walk “Sugared Beauty” here back home too.

Arnold: Sugared…Beauty? (Notices that Phoebe is fast asleep on his back.)

Gerald: Heh heh, yeah it’s a long story, after when we got off the bench I decided to be a “Gentleman” and win her some candy in the games. Y’know to help get some vitality and endurance back in her unfortunately she ended up getting a little too energetic and started to play some of the games even more fiercely than usual. It was starting to make me sweat just thinking about it. But now here I am about to give her a good ride back to her home.

Arnold: Okay then… well see you later then…

THE END


End file.
